Cheated Hearts
by Novacaine98
Summary: Ron decides to find out if his suspicions are true.


This is a story I've had floating around my head for quite some time now. I would like to thank MrDrP's story "Goodbye" that inspired me to finally write it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He wondered how long it had been going on for. A month? Perhaps two? He couldn't quite recall when it all began but he surely didn't miss the signs. They said he was a buffoon, that he wasn't quick on the up take. Well when it came to her he was always one step a head of everyone else. That's why he noticed that things were out of order so early. The way should we call to say that she had to work late. The times when she came home and went straight to bed, no good night kiss, nothing. Then there was the times she came home with that look in her eyes, that look that said that she was being less than honest with him.

That is what led him to this place, to this point in time. That feeling that all was not well in their relationship is what led him to be sitting in a small, red, two-door car, waiting for her to leave work. It wasn't his car but a friend's. He didn't want her to recognize his car when she left work. He was like a ninja, by the time you realized he was there, you were al ready dead. Even Chuck Norris feared him, unwilling to even speak his name. He glanced over once more at the digital clock on the car's dashboard. Five fifty-seven it read. She was supposed to get off at six but had called early to say that she would once again have to work late. He would see just how late she would work.

He ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair then reached over into the seat next to him for a bit of greasy Tex-Mex fast food. The food was gone but he needn't look to see where it had gone, it was in the belly of his tiny pink friend. Another glance at the clock told him it was just now six o'clock. He watched the door waiting to see… nothing happened.

Still he sat, patiently crouched and waiting for his prey to come into view. Soon she wandered from the building. Her auburn hair was loose, falling down to her shoulders. The blouse and skirt she had put on this morning where still intact, as were the black dress shoes. He watched her with no thoughts or feelings. He wasn't sure what to think or feel just yet. She had already lied to him but how far did the lie go? Was she really capable of cheating or was there simply another explanation? Perhaps there was a simple explanation such as that she was once again going to those Cuddle-Buddy fan club meetings. Tonight though he would find out. Tonight the truth would be revealed.

He watched her still as she got into her car. It was a silver two-door coupe that he had gotten her for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. He could remember that night so well. It not had been that long ago, only a few months. Things were much different back then. Life was more stressful. Their youngest son had just started college, joining his twin older brothers. Now with three children in college plus payments on a new house, things began to get tight. Things though were definitely different though. He wasn't sure what it was, almost as if to say that they were happier then but even that didn't feel completely right.

His pondering though would have to wait for her car and begun to leave the parking lot and quickly but cautiously he followed. For having never followed some one before he was quite proud of how good he was at it. Never once did he get the feeling that she was suspicious or onto him and that was saying a lot considering whom he was following.

Finally she came to a slow and turned into a cheap motel. One of those pay by the hour kind of places that frequently saw girls of the night and narcotic salesmen. He pulled in behind her and parked down a bit from her. He could see that she was definitely fiddling around in her car for something but he wasn't sure what. The windows were heavily tinted and quite hard to see through. Finally she emerged from her vehicle though her appearance had changed. Gone were the blouse, skirt and shoes, replaced by a costume that brought back memories of upside-down kisses and secret identities.

He watched as she slid a key into one of the hotel room doors and opened it. Then he sat in his car for another moment and contemplated whether or not he wanted to actually see what she was doing. Perhaps not knowing the entire truth would be better in this case. T wasn't as if she left much to the imagination.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The sound of the garage door opening and closing flowed up through the house, quickly followed by the shuffling of feet in the kitchen. He sat up in bed the TV running mindlessly in front of him as he thought of how to confront her. Should he simply come out and tell her that he knew she lied to him or should he give her one last chance to be honest? No, he had given her more than her fair share of chances, now was the time for action.

The time was now as she entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to condemn her for her signs.

"Kim, I know you've been lying to me."

At once she froze, her face taken over by a portrait of shock.

"I know that you've been seeing someone else," he continued coldly. "I followed you from work today. As soon as you called to say that you would be working late I knew something was wrong so I decided to follow you. I followed you to that horrible little hotel and watched you enter that room. How could you do this to me? To us? I love you Kim, I thought you loved me too?"

Kim said nothing. Her only sign of life was that she moved over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Just tell me why Kim, just tell me why."

Finally she spoke through a soft voice. "I'm sorry Ron, I just couldn't resist him. He is the conquer after all and well he conquered me. He conquered my lust and desire. I still love and…"

She paused for a moment, a small intake of breath that would not be noticeable had he not been right next to her. "I can't do this anymore Ron. I can't keep this up. Just what kind of a fantasy is this? I get the whole Sheila and Zorpox thing but this whole my wife is cheating on me thing? Where did you even get this idea?"

He stammered for a moment. "Joss."

"Joss? Joss as in my cousin Joss?"

He smiled a bit and so did she. "Yeah that's the one. She told me how she saw you with Zorpox the other week and couldn't believe that you had convinced me to dress up as him. She started to tease me saying that you were having an affair with him and the idea sort popped into my head."

"Well you can just as well get out of your head because this is the end of it."

He thought about arguing for a moment but didn't. The idea seemed to have run its course to him as well.

"Still though," he pressed on. "You must admit that my sneaking skills were quite radical. I was like the perfect super secret spy. I was Bond, Snake and Fisher all rolled into one."

"So not," she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was so obvious that you were following me. Not to mention the fact that I saw you pull up outside my work from the window in my office."

"What? But how?"

"Well using someone else's car was a pretty clever idea but using your son's car? Was I just supposed to miss that or what?"

"Hey I was working with what I had. Sue me already."

"I'm not going to sue you." Her head was tilted up towards his face and their lips were mere inches apart. "There is something else that you can do though."

A lustful joy spread throughout his body. Perhaps something good would come of this night after all. "And just what might that be KP?"

"Well," she moved slightly closer. "You can start by doing the dishes." Placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose, she rolled out of the bed with a smile, leaving him to grumble to the world.

"Women, can't live with them but you can definitely expect them to be a damn tease."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it and please remember reviewing is not a city in some non-U.S. country.


End file.
